Quest of the Jarrington
by Mr Bolter
Summary: When the son of a respected nobleman acquires long lost Daedric artefact from an unknown sender he must deliver it to a Nord in Skyrim before a cult gets their hands on him


White-Gold Tower

I was born inside of the White-Gold Tower on the 17th of the last seed twenty four years ago. My father was a nobleman and unfortunately I never knew my mother as she died while she was giving birth to me. From what my father used to tell me she was apparently a soldier I am not sure what her position was on the battlefield or her rank for that matter, it's kind of ironic that a soldier can survive hundreds of battles and thousands of battle wounds yet they dies by something that hasn't got anything to do with war.

The first ten years of my life were perhaps the most 'normal' years of my life. Being born under a noble meant that I used to get special treatment which the peasants never got. I could have anything I so desired, if I wanted a sweet roll I could have it, if I wanted someone to be tortured for my entertainment I could have it. Then on my 11th birthday I received a weird gift from unknown sender it was a hilt of a sword which came with a note stating that I need to hold onto the and not do anything with it for a year. As expected on my 12th birthday I received another part of the sword. It was the blade of the sword this time with another note telling how to assemble the sword. The instructions were simple 'insert the bottom of the blade into the hilt' so I did and it snapped into place. I tried removing the blade and to my surprise the blade wouldn't come out. I noticed a note at the bottom of the box the blade arrived in. The note said that the blade I had currently in my possession was the blade known as Jarrington and that the blade has chosen me to deliver it to a Nord by the name of Ulf-Kraka Frikkoson.

I trained for 3 years to prepare for my journey to the cold land of Skyrim when it happened my steward burst into my chambers requesting my assistance. I could see the terror that was in his eyes right before I heard the sounds of feet sprinting up the hallway towards my room. He told me that a cult was roaming the tower killing all that was in their way. He told me that we need to escape from the imperial city. I asked my steward were my father was even though I already knew the answer to that question. He replied in a drab and dull voice "I'm sorry master but your father was lost during the first battle". I felt like giving up I knew that my father was one of the best soldiers in the imperial city and if he fell to the hands to the hands of these rebels, then what chance would a fifteen year old and a steward have against an entire army of highly trained soldiers.

I told him that if we had any chance of escaping we would have to leave now, grabbing my Jarrington and a bag of around 5000 Septims I hurried through the doorway following my steward down the hall down to the dungeons.

Once we reached the dungeon, my steward stopped at one the cells and opened it with a key he told me to get in the jail cell. Confused but still trusting my steward I followed his orders walking into the cell as he locked it behind me. Looking back at him I asked what he was doing. He told me to pull the torch down. I did just that and to my surprise the wall behind me completely shattered revealing a hidden passageway. He pulled out his sword and handed me the key to the jail cell just before telling me to run he will only be able to hold them off for a short period of time. I took off sprinting down the hallway. Halfway down the path I heard a loud ear shattering scream I knew that it could only be that of my steward. Part of me wanted to go back and assist my steward but I knew that I had to keep running if I want to survive. I proceeded down the hallway until I reached a gate. It was locked but heavily rusted. So pointing my left shoulder towards the gate I rammed into it breaking it off its hinges. The cult must have got the jail cell open by now. I continued down the hallway until I reached a sewer grate. Using all my strength I turned the rusted handle on the top of the grate before proceeding down the ladder into the sewer. I wanted to spend as little time down here as I could as I heard rumours that goblins stalked the sewer way. As I progressed through that of the sewer I noticed that I could smell a foul odour that was getting stronger each step I took towards the exit. I could see that of a dull orange light coming from the exit. I cautiously proceeded towards the exit just before I noticed where the light source was coming from. It was a goblin witch mixing something inside a cauldron in which the light source was coming from. There was no other way to exit the sewers so there was only one thing I could do, stand and fight. Unsheathing my Jarrington I quietly crept behind the goblin. It was now or never, I plunged my blade into the goblins back instantly killing it. I put my Jarrington back into in to it's sheathe and picked up the staff the goblin was holding. It was heavier than that of my sword. But it was worth as I could sell it once I got to Bruma. Just as I was opening the gate I heard the footsteps of the cult walking down the hallway. I opened the gate and almost instantly jumped into the moat. It was a real bastard trying to hold my breath for that long as the deepest water I've ever been in was that of the water I used to bathe in which was about knee height. I had been in the water for about thirty seconds before I saw the cult exit the sewer, I needed to breathe but if I swam to the surface or even made one sudden movement they would see me and know where I was hiding. I had to wait for another twenty seconds before they started to move and cross the moat I knew that if one of them put his head under the water for even a second I would be in trouble but to my surprise I watched them cross the water as if it was made of ice. I waited another ten seconds after the last cult member crossed the water before swimming to the surface. Climbing onto the edge of the moat I pulled myself up and stood up before entering the forest. I was moving from tree to tree while constantly checking back to see if I was being followed by any of the cult. When I was sure that I was safe I went on to the path and started walking towards Bruma.


End file.
